Reni (SoW game)
Reni (レニ) is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). Reni and her family live at their own house, called The Kirsche (Cherry) Residence. Reni is a harsh and hostile young girl who often says things with little sympathy towards people at which they are directed. Before getting to know her, she comes across to be a Tsundere. However, Reni becomes a little bit nicer when the player gets closer to her. Rather than practising her violin lesson, she has a sporadic schedule, and prefers to be alone when going outside. Even after the player marries her, she won't fix her disgusting attitude. Reni also does not show her true feelings towards him. She seems to be the complete opposite of Rin, who is outgoing. The rival for Reni's affection is Konrad, a chiropractor. Both Konrad and Reni share a love of peace life, as well as having a shy and independent personality. If the player improves their relationship with both Konrad and Reni but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will continue. Black Love Event This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her home, proven that Reni's name tag on dialogue box is colored black or further. Reni will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Reni will be pleased, and the player takes the Salisbury Steak. However, if the player rejects Reni's gift, she will be upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event *Reni's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured purple or further *Have seen the Black Love Event The player will be required to find Reni's violin music sheet. Reni's book is located below the tree between Angelic Berry Patisserie and Bluebird Mansion, at Town Plaza. Pick up the music sheet, go back to The Kirsch Residence, take the music sheet out of your bag and talk to Reni! ---- Blue Love Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Reni's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured blue or further *You have seen the Blue Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Reni on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Reni likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue her relationship with Reni, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Reni. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses and become sweethearts. ---- Yellow Love Event *Reni's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *Have seen the Black Love Event Now that the two of them officially sworn as sweethearts, the player can ask Reni to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Reni in the morning, he will ask the female player if she's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Reni will go down by 800 XP. Black Rival Event *Walk from Food Tower Area to Town Plaza *8:00 to 9:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Konrad (Boy Player)/Reni (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married *Marcel has 15,000 XP (halfway through Purple friendship level) or less Konrad tells Reni how they used to play, and Reni remembers him as the "mean kid" who used to bully her. Marcel then comes and gets mad at Konrad for this, since this is the reason why Reni is now hostile. Konrad says that little boys usually tease the girls they like. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Konrad (Boy Player)/Reni (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Find the rival of the same gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take his or her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Konrad and Reni will to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Reni will be okay. The player can choose other option, but the better answer for going through rival marriage is to say "Good idea." ---- Blue Rival Event *Wake up in the morning *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Konrad (Boy Player)/Reni (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in one morning, Reni will come inside and ask about her romantic relationship with Konrad. Encouraging Reni will make her relieved, but if the player wants to marry Konrad herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a boy, except that Konrad will come to your house asking about Reni. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are male and Reni appears in house but want Konrad to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *8:00 to 11:00 *Tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny weather *Konrad (Boy Player)/Reni (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Konrad seems to be nervous around Reni, who tells him it isn't very busy today at the shop. Is his work any busier? Konrad isn't visiting to talk about work, but he shows his courage and asks her to marry him! Reni is very surprised and her silence bothers Konrad. Konrad sadly apologises for his abrupt request and assumes that he isn't good enough. Right as he begins to leave she stops him. His proposal was quite sudden and Reni didn't understand it, but now she does. Reni doesn't dislike Konrad at all! The two of them are very happy, nonetheless. One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Konrad and Reni will celebrate their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Konrad and Reni's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. One year after the wedding ceremony, Konrad will call the player, explaining that Reni is pregnant. Enter The Kirsche Residence and go to Reni's bedroom. It will immediately look like she feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, you won't be able to interact with Reni or give gifts to her because she is in a deep sleep and cannot wake up. Konrad then explains that Reni will only be pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, Konrad will call the player on phone once again upon waking up from bed. Enter The Kirsche Residence inside his yurt at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that Reni9 feels unwell again, explaining that she is going to give birth. The rival couple, as well as the player, will go to Pink Diamond Clinic for a birthing event. Afterwards, they will have a son named Kai. Like any other rival children, Kai will not appear in Residents List if Konrad and Reni do not marry. He will become fully-grown another 1 year after his birth. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes